light bringer
by prehistoric-dino
Summary: Nearly 20 years after the fall of Galbatorix, the eggs Eragon and Saphira have begun to hatch and a new group of riders has arisen. A single egg, the single descendant of Umaroth, Vrael's great dragon, has refused to hatch. This egg, the single white egg in existence, finally hatches for a young elf named Istilari. So what happens? Read on and find out. Possible violence.


**Prolouge**

I turned away from the snowy white egg, the one I had touched only moments ago, and it struck me that I had wanted to only white egg in existence, since Vrael's own dragon Umaroth, to hatch for me. The disappointment was something I had grown used to, as the other eggs had rejected me, however I still longed for the white egg to hatch for me. A sharp thud caught my attention and I fixed my eyes upon the white egg, which had begun to shake, rocking back and forth. My first reaction was to look towards the surrounding elves, thinking it was hatching for one of them, but they all shook their heads at me. Only then did I come to the realization that this white dragon was hatching for me. Quietly, I crept towards the egg, watching as the first chip was made and then as the entire egg shattered before my eyes. Stepping out from broken egg was the most beautiful dragon in existence. His eyes were a grayish white color as they fixed themselves upon me.

Slowly, the snow white creature with transparent wings walked over to me. He looked at me expectantly, so I reached out my hand and touched it to the dragon's nose. They may have told me, warned me, of the white hot sensation that ran up my arm, but nothing prepared me for the burning that ran up my arm. The feeling lasted only a few moments, but I knew it would change the course of my life. Curiously, my gaze darted to my hand and I gaped at thegedwëy ignasia that was now burned into my palm. I reached out with my mind, searching for the familiar caress of his thoughts. His mind had an odd familiarity to it, like I had touched it before, even though I knew I hadn't. Still, his eyes remained fixed upon me, and I reached out to stroke him, brushing off the remains that egg had left on him. Slowly, my stroking caused him to rumble deep in his chest, much like a cats purr, and I smiled softly, ignoring our company for the dragon who had picked me.

A gasp of what I assumed was awe broke through the moment that my dragon and I shared. His head raised and fixed upon the elf that the sound originated from and let out the softest of growls. My eyes went to the elves, whose own eyes were fixed on me and my dragon with a look of the outmost respect. A familiar presence touched my mind and I looked at the white dragon who had claimed me as his rider. I reached forward and placed one hand on his head and the other on my blade, which now seemed unfit for a dragon rider of a white dragon. The magnificent hatchling spread his wings for the first time and they looked almost as transparent as glass, with a milky white color mixed in and large veins that pumped the blood throughout his body.

Despite seeing as many dragons as I had, I was smitten with the white creature whose likes had not been seen since the ancient dragon Umaroth and his rider Vrael. He outshone every dragon in existence. He already stood at her waistline and if his tail was included, he could easily be two or three feet long. Like all dragons, his tail was covered in spines that grew taller farther up his back and shrank once more as it got close to his head. His wingspan had too have been at least four feet. Through our rider-dragon link, I could feel what he felt as well. Curiosity and hunger were the most dominant of his feelings. Through the link he sent her an image of the elves and it came with a question. I shook my head and him and then looked at my companions, who seemed to be beside themselves in excitement. It made sense, for in the twenty years that had passed since the fall of Galbatorix, this egg refused to hatch for no other creature.

"Meat?" I said it like a question but I knew that it was an order from a new rider and that they would rush to fulfill her desires. As it was, a freshly killed rabbit was thrust into her hands within moments of the request. I dropped it for my dragon and he began to devour it.

"What will you name him Istilari?" one of the elves piped up after a moment.

"Nothing yet, I'd rather discuss it with him and get a better feel of who he is. " I looked at them and then at the white dragon, who was cleaning his bloodstained jaws until they gleamed a bright ivory once more. Carefully, I extended a hand to him, and he crawled onto it, flapping his wings slightly as he jumped. Together, we made our way into the building that new dragon riders and their newly hatched partner stayed in until the dragon was large enough to fly. Then they would travel to join Eragon and the others to be trained in the ways of a rider. I was slightly aware that we were followed by another elf that had been chosen by a dragon, but I was more aware of the humming dragon on my arms.

A soft eyed elf greeted me with a smile and directed me into one of the few empty rooms. Only then, it seemed, did the elf notice that the dragon is my arms was white. Her smile faltered as she gasped and reached out as though to touch him. By sheer instinct, I pulled him away from her and let my hand partially unsheathed the sword at my waist. My reaction was coupled with a growl from him and the woman pulled her hand away and bowed her head in apologies. Perhaps my pride was too great, for I walked away without a single word to the woman, straight into the room she pointed at earlier. The obvious reaction of the new rider behind me was replaced by amusement as our gazes met. I whirled around and closed the door behind me, feeling safe inside the enclosed room.

The room was a plain one, the walls made of the tree the building had been sung out of. A closet was in one of the walls but first I put my dragon on the perch next to it. I went into the closet and grabbed one of the dresses I found, which was white and perhaps the only room to contain it. It was white a flowy, curving in where a dress should and hugging the top of my figure while expanding at the waist until it hit the floor in a hem that looked burned and ripped to the naked eye but to any elf eye it was clearly just a different fabric. It was one of the best dresses elves and humans alike had ever seen. After I was dressed and my hair, which fell down to my waist and was a platinum blonde color, was perfect, I returned to the room and looked at it. The only furnishing were a built in bookcase and two beds. One was bowl shaped, clearly for the dragons, and the other was clearly mine. I curled up on the bed, wishing today could end faster than it was. Just then, the wind around me stirred as my dragon flew over to my bed and curled up next to me.

Like before, I stroked his white scales and listened to his content humming. How long we both sat there, I couldn't say for I fell asleep within the hour to the humming of him. I awoke to his icy silver-blue gaze and his pressing thoughts of hunger. With a smile, I realized I was being forced to acknowledge what happened as the truth. I exited the room and grabbed a bow, intending to hunt for him myself. I ignored everyone until I reached the forest and closed my mind off, knowing it would hurt if I touched the conscious mind of the animal before I killed it. I quickly brought down a deer, muttering a short spell that caused the deer to disappear as I entered the house, my head held high. I dropped the deer on the floor and looked at him affectionately. One could already tell that he had grown while we slept. He gained two inches in height at least and managed to glide to the floor with ease.

_Thank you._ His voice rang deep and strong in her mind.

_You're welcome, Lightbringer._ I whispered back to him, shocked to have received any contact from him.

He dipped his white colored muzzle into the deer's flesh and only stopped when he deemed himself finished. _Lightbringer?_ There was amusement in his icy blue eyes as he repeated the name she'd given him.

_Islingr, you have brought light to me, made my life a more pleasant one and all in the shortest time. _

_ Have I? _

_ Yes, you have Islingr. _

_ Islingr?_ The name echoed without his mind._ Not a bad name. Islignr, dragon of Istilari. It has a nice ring to it. Islignr I shall be_.

He returned to his own thoughts but he followed me when I exited the room, gliding occasionally. The both of us made our way onto the ground floor and went out into the forest. For the first time, Islingr spread his wings and took flight, doing more than just gliding. He took to the skies like a fish to water. I couldn't stop the smile that jumped on my lips. He looked more graceful than any living creature I had seen and his scales glittered like they were embedded with glistening snowflakes. The other elves in the clearing smiled and looked at me with wonder. All I could do was smile back, knowing that this moment could possibly change the course of history. After all, it was well known that his father was the dragon of Vrael, Umaroth.


End file.
